


Addams Family Planning

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [20]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronenkos Addams has made up his mind about the life he wants with his lovers, now though he needs to go about getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addams Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> : I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Andy Davidson stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep, he knew that he had quite a bit of explaining to do in the morning, that was without the use of his gift. He knew that he owed David and Kevin an explanation about himself and his family, especially if he wanted to make their relationship permanent. They hadn’t reacted too badly that night when he had introduced them to some of his family, and his family had been rather standoffish mainly because they were complete unknowns to them. The only person at the table who hadn’t seemed the least bit awkward was Jack, but then again he didn’t think the other man had an awkward setting.

The evening hadn't been terribly hard to get through though, once his family had seen the way in which Kevin and David treated him they seemed to warm up to them a bit. Rhys seemed to be a bit put out at the fact that he was just finding out that his cousin was gay and in a sort of relationship with two men. It was unreasonable for him to be upset, especially as they hadn't really spoke to each other properly since they were teenagers. David and Kevin had been a bit overwhelmed at first, but they had settled into conversation well enough; David and Jack discussing some car or another, while Kevin spoke to Ianto about the state of the financial climate. 

All in all, it hadn't been a complete disaster, then again it hadn't been a full gathering of the family or even a small gathering like Gwen had been introduced to. Regardless of the fact that it hadn't been a huge introduction it had gone well, especially with the spontaneity of it. He had never really discussed his family with either of his lovers, the rift between them having been too painful to talk about. He knew that he had mentioned Ianto once or twice but that was about as much as they had been told about his family; he had a cousin he saw sometimes on the job, his cousin was special ops. 

They had been remarkably good about their curiosity and had never pushed him to speak about his family and had even held themselves back last night when he could tell that they had both been rather fascinated by some of his families’ antics. He had been a bit worried about showing some of his family the Cardiff nightlife, but with Rhys seeming to take control it wasn't that bad. The worst that had occurred was the incident with Uncle Fester and the jello shots, even Jack had behaved himself, something that even Ianto had been surprised about. Andy couldn't say that he was ungrateful for it though, and he was even more thankful for the brash Captain's support, something he would never have thought he would be glad of.

He had been rather surprised when Jack had joined him on a trip to the bar and had offered his support and his ear if necessary. He had explained that he had been in a triad once and that if he ever needed advice or just to talk to someone outside of his family or his lovers that he knew how to contact him. Andy wasn't exactly sure where the offer had come from, but he thanked the man all the same, thinking that if he did need to talk he may actually take him up on it. While they still acted liked they annoyed each other, the stupid cop and the special ops big shot, they actually got on quite well, even more now since Ianto had made sure they could speak civilly to each other. He had come to find that the man wasn't as loud or offensive as he liked to pretend and that it was mostly a mask that he put up so that the police and other organisations couldn't read him or his thoughts on a subject.

Andy came out of his musings about the previous night feeling a bit better about the conversation that he was going to have with his lovers. Jack had also offered him the use of some retcon if the talk hadn't gone well, probably at the insistence of Ianto who was very protective of their family. Even so, he wasn't convinced that it would go badly, while David and Kevin were just regular blokes, they were good blokes. He looked to either side of him to where his two lovers lay wrapped around him making sure that he couldn't leave their bed before they woke up. He felt guilty when he thought about the fact that that was what he usually did, leaving before he felt the need to stay. He would normally wait until both men were asleep before sneaking out in the hopes that he would never become a part of their domestic situation so as to protect them all.

He wouldn't be doing that anymore though, not unless he had to leave for a shift at work or something, he wanted to be here with them, if he was honest with himself he had all along, he just hadn't been able to justify his intrusion upon their lives, even though they had told him that they welcomed him. It was a strange thought to be wanted by both of them when they had each other, but as he wanted them both as well he wasn't going to complain.

Andy lay there watching his lovers sleep, it wasn't something he had ever really done before, but he wished he had. David still looked every bit the tough man he was in his sleep, his arm curled round both him and Kevin protecting them, but Kevin looked adorable, curled up on his side and pressed into Andy making sure to keep warm and comfortable. As he looked at them like this he couldn't help but fall for them that little bit more. He lay there in the silence unable to get back to sleep, the possible outcomes of the coming conversation worrying him, until the alarm went off.

Andy let out a small chuckle as his lovers reacted almost identically to the sound of the alarm, groaning in dissatisfaction and curling further into him, obviously hoping that by ignoring the sound it would go away and stop antagonising them. He wasn't sure why they had set an alarm anyway as he knew neither of them had to be up. They weren't old by any stretch of the imagination, but neither of them were ones to go out during the week if they were working, and they always took their holiday from work at the same time.

Unable to get out of the grip that the men had him in, or rather unwilling to move; he was a trained police officer, removing the two half-asleep men wouldn't really have been a problem; he was unable to shut off the alarm. It was becoming louder each time it beeped, the intensity beginning to get to him. It only got through one more set of beeps before David let him out of the hold he was in, rolling over to grab the alarm. Instead of just hitting it to switch it off like Andy had expected the other man threw it across the room, solving a mystery that had plagued Andy for a while. He had always wondered why it was that every time that he came into the bedroom there was always another alarm clock on the bedside table. There may have been some of the same type, but never the same type twice in a row. The cupboard full of cheap alarm clocks also made sense to him now. He had never asked before, knowing that eccentricity was nothing to be ashamed of, but unwilling to ask about his lovers' in case he had to talk about his own.

They lay there for a good ten minutes before any of them moved again, Kevin gradually making his way out of bed and to the bathroom, sleep still clouding his features. David rose mere minutes after him, and Andy lay in the bed watching what looked like a well choreographed routine as the two men worked their way around each other in the bathroom, only connecting to give each other a good morning kiss. It was fascinating to watch as the two went about their morning ritual still half-asleep. It wasn't until they were in the shower and starting to wake up under the spray of the hot water that they realised that he was still there, lying on their bed watching them through the open archway into the en-suite.

Kevin had almost bounced from the shower, pulling Andy up from the bed and into a kiss, either forgetting or not caring about the fact that he was soaking wet and dripping on the carpet. He pulled him into the bathroom, divesting him of his boxers as he did so, dragging him into the shower. The shower if Andy remembered correctly was plenty big enough for all three of them and actually reminded him of the showers his Aunt Grizelda had installed at the manor so as to wash one of the larger pets the family had kept at one point.

He had been given a kiss good morning by David as he was pushed into him by an impatient Kevin who was starting to get cold, soaked as he was in the cold air. They had then spent time leisurely washing each other, nothing sexual about the contact at all; it was more intimate than that. Eventually they had to leave the shower as the water started to lose its heat. They had dressed quickly after that, Andy in a pair of David's jeans and one of Kevin's shirts, loving how natural it felt for him to wear his lover's clothing.

Andy and David had sat in the lounge watching the news while Kevin prepared breakfast, both knowing better than to get in his way when he was in the kitchen. Kevin actually enjoyed cooking and took his food preparation rather seriously, something that Andy was actually grateful for; at least one of them could cook. It was something that he had never been very good at. Rhys and Rhiannon had been the budding chefs of their generation, with Ianto not far behind them; he on the other hand was abysmal in the kitchen.

Over breakfast they kept conversation light and didn't mention the night before, all three of the agreeing silently to leave that for later, knowing the introduction of them to Andy's family marked a change in their relationship and that it wasn't something that should be discussed over breakfast. Instead they spoke about work, how David and Kevin had planned to spend their holiday and other little things that would keep the conversation in neutral territories.

Andy was surprised to hear that they had actually planned to go away somewhere for this holiday, hey normally just lazed around the house, went out at night and generally just chilled during their holidays. This time however they had apparently booked a small cottage by the coast, why they wanted to go to the beach in Wales in April he had no idea, but he wasn't going to dissuade them. He now just had to get them to let him go with them, he could get Ianto to call into the station for him, say that they had requisitioned him for some Torchwood business or something. He knew that the other man definitely owed him for pointing him in the direction of that box.

As Andy had thought it didn't take much convincing to get the other men to allow him to join them on their trip, they had been trying to get him to spend their holidays with him for a while now, but he was always working. He arranged for them to pick him up from his flat a few hours later, giving him time to pack some things and make a few calls. He explained that he needed to talk to them about something important and that he hoped they would allow him time once they arrived at the cottage to talk. There had been a lack of resistance to the idea of the conversation; neither of the men seemed to be worried about anything that he may have to say. Andy didn’t know whether or not to be relieved about that, the fact that they seemed to think they could accept whatever he threw at them, or scared that they weren’t really bothered about what it was he had to say.

Walking into his bedroom and made his way to his wardrobe, pulling out a rucksack he began to pack some clothes into it; ones that would keep him warm, not just make him look good. This trip was not about having a great time, not that he didn't intend to have a great time, he certainly did, but this was about the start of the rest of his life. If he could get David and Kevin to understand about him and his family and still be willing to accept him then maybe they had a shot for the future. He closed the duffle grabbing his mobile from where he had dropped it on the bed and called Ianto. He was definitely going to need his cousins' help for this one.

He could tell that Ianto was not exactly impressed with his plans, but he didn't disagree outright. He had outright refused to lie to the family about where he was so he made Andy not tell him where he was going so that he didn't have to lie. He then agreed to put the call through to the police station about requisitioning him for the rest of the week, but he did so under protest. Andy had had to listen to a lecture from his little cousin about responsibilities, and making sure not to shirk them.

Ending his conversation with Ianto he let out a sigh glad that the lecture was over, Kevin and David would be there for him soon and he wanted to be ready. He then remembered something and went rifling through the pockets of the jeans he had been wearing the previous evening, taking out the small tube of pills and the napkin with instructions written on it in Jack's handwriting. He stowed both items into his bag, hoping that he would have no need for them before throwing the bag over his shoulder and making his way out of his flat, locking it behind him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs the guys were there waiting for him, it seemed to him that they were always doing that; waiting for him. If this conversation went well though, he may be the one waiting for them all the time instead of the other way round. He smiled at them both as he jumped into the back of the car, speaking softly to them as they drove, not wanting to break the gentle peace that had settled over them by being too loud. The drive wasn't as bad as he had predicted, he had never liked being in cars for too long, especially a squad car when Gwen had been driving, but this ride hadn't been as terrifying as some of the others, despite what he may be driving to. 

He didn't know how this conversation would go, but he hoped it would all work out in the end. He helped David carry their bags while Kevin carried the groceries that they had bought into the small cottage, putting them away where he wanted them before throwing himself down on the sofa between the two them. It was Kevin who broke the silence that had seemed to permeate the room with his soft spoken words, "Your family seemed nice," he began, "when they warmed up to us anyway." 

Andy just nodded, not sure what to say at first before he began to speak, "Yes, they're not really that fond of other people outside of the family; it takes them a while to accept people. They liked you though, that was obvious." 

Kevin seemed to smile at this, but David obviously didn’t seem to sure if the look on his face was anything to go by. "They liked us? Your uncle, Fester was it kept looking at us like we were some experiment and your other uncle was talking about practicing on us with his sword." 

Andy smiled, "Yep. They liked you. Uncle Fester only brings out that look if he thinks that someone is interesting enough to want to study, not that he has ever really found anyone outside of the family who has agreed to that, although I think he's working on Owen." His boys just looked at him bemused and Andy let out a small chuckle, "As for Uncle Gomez, he said that about Jack as well, and they were getting on alright, almost as if they had been friends all their lives. They only met on Saturday."

David didn't seem to believe him at first but Andy went on to explain about the family's trip and the party that had been thrown at the manor, ostentatiously as a ‘it's great to see you’ party when really it was a get-together that was merely for the purpose of scoping out Gwen. Kevin had seemed to be amused by this, but it dawned on him that if they ever wanted Andy to join them in a relationship they would have to have the man's family's approval. As he talked about their separation they could both hear the pain in his voice, and it was obvious to them both that he didn't want there to be anything else that would come between him and his family.

Andy continued to talk about his family; they eventually ordered in some food and sat in front of the silent television talking about their families. Andy couldn't believe they had never done something like this, just sat and chatted about their pasts, their childhoods, about things that had mattered all those years ago. He knew that was his fault he had never wanted to get to involved with the two men; letting them into his bed was one thing, but his family, even while estranged was another thing. He was ready to make that step though, and they had both been partially accepted by the family. 

Of those that had met his lovers none of them had said anything to him about them being an unacceptable choice, and even though it was only last night he was sure that he would have heard something by now. Ianto would have told him for sure, but the man had said nothing. He could only conclude therefore that he had a chance. If they had been seen as not being too odd or unusual by some of the family the others would at least make an effort to get to know them and form their own opinions.

They passed the rest of the evening in the same manner, sitting discussing themselves and their pasts. Andy was enjoying learning more about his lovers and had decided to wait until the next day to bring up the future, after all a few more hours wouldn't hurt that much. For now he intended to enjoy the atmosphere and the warmth between them. They retired to bed early that night, exhausted after their trip and the night before.

Waking up that morning was just as great as the last, sandwiched between his lovers, who had taken what he had told them about his family well so far. He supposed that it could all go wrong today though, he was going to drop several bombs on them today, the fact that he could get pregnant being one of them. He knew that he shouldn't, not without a blood-binding having taken place first, but he didn't think they would freak out, or shout it from the rooftops either. Anyway if it did go badly he had the retcon that Jack had given him, and he could make them forget the last couple of days, the other man had given him enough to dose two people to remove a week of memories.

Andy snuck out of bed, trying not to disturb his lovers and made his way to the kitchen. While he generally stayed away from kitchens it wasn't hard for him to make some toast and put some cereal in a bowl. He made breakfast quickly before going back to rouse his sleeping partners intending to tell them over breakfast while they were still befuddled by sleep that he wanted to be with them permanently. It was the only way that he would get a genuine reaction from them. He wasn't saying they wouldn't act genuine later on, but as a police officer and as an Addams he had always found it better to get an honest reaction when a person wasn't expecting whatever action they were reacting to.

Waking his lovers was something he wanted to experience he wanted to have much more often, David was always so much quieter and more vulnerable in his sleep, and kissing him awake had just seemed like the most natural thing to do. Kevin on the other hand despite his calm and quiet nature snored like a bear, and slept like a log; he needed a much less subtle wake-up call. It amused him that in sleep they appeared to reverse personalities taking on each other’s traits. He couldn't help but wonder if he too was different in his sleep than when he was awake.

He led them both to the breakfast bar where he had set up their meal, promising them that they could shower after they had eaten. Once they were sat down and had started to eat Andy decided just to blurt out what he had to say, "I want to make this permanent." He stated quickly, mumbling as he continued. "If you still want that that is." He didn't know where his sudden nerves had come from, maybe that he had only just realised that they may no longer want a permanent relationship with him, he had put them off often enough whenever they had tried to bring their situation up.

Andy looked up to see their reactions and almost broke into laughter at the look on Kevin's face, it was one that said simply, yes you idiot, we love you. David's face was just as plain to read; although it was his actions that did the talking for him as he pulled Andy from the seat he had been sat in and into his lap, kissing him for all he was worth. Andy gasped into the kiss as Kevin took his hand, stoking it in a simple but thrilling way. They still wanted him. They could make this work, he knew it; he just had to tell them more about his family, his ability to get pregnant, oh and about his visions. He couldn't exactly have a permanent relationship with them without telling them anything about them; it wouldn't be fair if they found him mid-vision with no warning.

They had just sat there for a few moments not saying anything before Kevin stood, leading them both towards the bathroom for the shower that Andy had promised them. The bathroom was not as great as the bathroom at his lover's place though, and the shower was definitely not big enough for two let alone three. They took time to shower separately before dressing in clothing for a walk along the coast. Although Andy wanted to discuss what was going to happen he also knew that they had come here to see more than just the cottage they were in, he could just as easily talk to them as they walked along the beach. 

It was nerve-wracking as they walked, Kevin and David both had his hands in death-grips almost as if they were worried that he would pull away from them and change his mind. It was at that point he realised exactly what it was that he had been doing not only to himself but to his lovers as well. He had been a bit amused by their surprise that they hadn't been able to hide at the fact he wanted a proper relationship with them, and he now realised that he shouldn't have been. If anything he should feel guilty, he'd been pulling away from his lovers each time that he got close to them, hurting them all.

They had walked for what had felt like hours, but couldn't have been nearly as long as it had seemed. They had spent their time talking about what they wanted from the relationship, and about how they would make things work, one of the few things that David insisted on was that Andy move out of his flat and moved in with them as soon as they got back to Cardiff. It was Kevin that had brought up the subject of legal commitment and children and it was then that Andy suggested that they go back to the cottage. He knew better than to talk about his ability to get pregnant out open where anyone could be listening into the conversation.

Sat on the couch in the cottage Andy began to discuss his abilities, all of his abilities, explaining in detail about the visions he had been plagued with since he was a child. He didn't necessarily mean that in a bad way, a plague while seen by many as evil and horrible was something beautiful to an Addams, it was destructive, but also part of the natural order. The thought of his visions wasn't one that was too hard to accept, there was plenty of documented evidence for all sorts of psychics and things in this day and age. The whole bit about being able to physically conceive and carry a child was something completely different though.

Andy hadn’t been completely sure of the reaction he would get to the news, he had expected maybe for them to freak out a bit, he had hoped for acceptance, they were both level-headed guys. What he hadn't expected was for the panic, uncertainty and anger that his lovers appeared to be feeling. To his surprise it was Kevin that was angry, while David seemed to be freaking out. It was obvious to Andy in that moment that they didn't just seem to switch personalities in their sleep, but when they were awake as well, or maybe he just didn't know them as well as he thought he did. 

He was just about to get up and go get the retcon when the silence between them was finally broken, Kevin speaking up angrily, "Why the hell didn't you tell us? Didn't you trust us? Why lie to us?" 

The words hit Andy like a punch to the gut, he hadn't really thought about it from their point of view how this conversation would impact, only thinking about what it would be like for him. "I couldn't. I still shouldn't have told you. This is one of the most important secrets my family has, no-one who isn't born an Addams or bound to an Addams by a blood-binding is supposed to know. We just don't talk about it, we hardly even talk about this together as a family, it's like an unwritten rule, we have to keep quiet. And of course I trust you both, I would never have told you if I didn't.”

“So why did you tell us?” David asked, his uncertainty obvious in his tone, “We aren’t your family, we’re not bound to you.”

“I want you both to be.” Andy spoke quietly, “I want us to be together, and for that to happen there had to be no secrets between us. I didn’t want to have to hide part of myself from you, not anymore, I couldn’t.”

David snorted, “Don’t you think you should have informed us you could get pregnant when we got together, wasn’t important that we know, that I knew there was a chance I could knock you up.” He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I take it that’s why you want to be with us all of a sudden, you don’t want to be a single parent, you don’t really want us.”

Andy sat in a shocked stupor for a moment, not speaking which David seemed to take as a positive answer. David stood, walking towards the door of the bedroom they were sharing; he was almost at the door, when Andy came back to himself. “No.” He said sharply, causing the other man to look at him. “I’m not pregnant. I want to be with you both, I have for a while. I just didn’t want to risk you both leaving when I told you about myself.”

He managed to get David to join them back on the couch and began speaking again, trying to soothe the fears that he didn't really want them, and calm Kevin's ire. He loved both of these men, and he had been petrified about coming out to them about who he really was, but now he had he was just as petrified that they couldn't get over his long silence on the subject. He knew that he couldn't have told them when they first got together, he had known nothing about them really, and it wasn't even a permanent arrangement. He shouldn't even really be telling them now, but he couldn't hide himself from them, not if he wanted to really make a go of this with them, it wouldn't be fair to any of them. 

They spoke for a few hours more before they decided to call it a night. Both David and Kevin had seemed to calm down a bit and were both heading towards acceptance of the situation. Andy was not completely convinced however that they had accepted him. He had hung back in the living room, intending to allow them some privacy to work things out together as they always had done in the past. He had dropped such a huge bomb on them that he felt that he should give them time to recoup. He lay out fully on the couch, intending to sleep there and give his lovers time to process things, but he was soon being led into the bedroom and pushed into what had become his spot in bed, in the last couple of nights anyway.

When he awoke however it was to an empty bed, both sides of him were cold, telling him that his lovers had been up for a while and had just left him there. He wondered if they were still in the cottage or if they had gone off alone for the day, hoping that they were still close by. He knew that he couldn't let this drag on indefinitely; they had to figure things out and soon. The retcon he had would only take a weeks’ worth of their memories and he would need to remove the memories from them if they couldn't accept this. 

He got up, making his way to the kitchen in just his boxers, he knew yesterday had been exhausting telling so much about himself but he hadn't remembered them undressing him, maybe they had done it in his sleep. With the exceptions of when he had a vision Andy was a really heavy sleeper and could sleep through practically anything, even Rhys' singing. David and Kevin were sat in the kitchen, talking in whispers, obviously trying not to wake him up. He looked at them, searching their faces for answers, hoping that he could tell their emotions from one look. It wasn’t as easy when it was him that was still fogged with sleep and they were wide awake.

He was glad when they told him to sit with them, hoping that they could fix things before it got too late for any sort of reconciliation between them. It seemed likely that things could be okay, especially when they began to speak. They had apparently discussed the situation at length while he was asleep and had come to a few decisions. Andy sat tense as he waited for them to tell him what they had decided, but instead they merely questioned him about what a blood-binding was.

Explaining one of his families’ sacred rituals was something that he had never thought he would do. His family all knew about them, and he had always thought that if he ever had children that his mother would force her way in and make sure that they knew all about the family traditions and history in fear that he wouldn't tell them anything. It was an eye-opening experience, telling someone else about a ritual that many would think was completely antiquated.

His lovers sat silently as they listened to him talk, not passing any comment. When he eventually finished speaking they seemed to share a look between them. “We won’t need any witnesses will we?” Kevin asked, shocking Andy somewhat with the question.

It sounded to him like they were actually considering this. He shook his head, but his hesitation to answer was obvious to everyone present. David just nodded, “Okay then. We can do this tomorrow on the beach before we leave.” He stated calmly as if what he was saying was his final words on the subject.

Andy was completely flummoxed by the whole thing, he had been hoping for a blood-binding between them at some point. To him it was just the natural way in which the relationship would progress, but they had only heard about blood-binding the day before, this was just insane. He told them both exactly that, and was confused by the chuckle that seemed to escape from both of them. He was surprised when they explained that they had wanted him to become a permanent addition in their lives for a while, but they had been unable to convince him, and this would make things permanent. They understood that there was no way to cancel the binding, that it was for life, but neither of them were really concerned about that because that was what they wanted.

They had spent the rest of the day together walking up and down the shops in the area, picking up little things they liked before moving on. Getting to know each other better, and talking about what exactly would happen between them the next day took up much of their time. It wasn’t until later that night when they were all lying in bed that the subject of Andy’s ability to get pregnant was brought up again. Kevin wanted to know what would happen during the pregnancy; they knew that there was no way that Andy could carry on as normal. It went unsaid that they would have a child together, they all knew how much David and Kevin wanted a child, and Andy would have told them if he wasn’t willing to have a child when he told them about his ability.

Andy explained that he would most likely be taken by the family to one of the manors and made to stay there for his safety for the duration of his pregnancy. At first they had looked uncertain about this, at the idea of Andy being taken away from them, but he had explained that there was no way that the family would exclude them. Andy wouldn’t let them, and he was pretty sure that the family wouldn’t want to incur his wrath if he took them away from him. The hormones that occurred in male pregnancy would make sure of that, he was sure that his family would not be amenable to being caught up in a hormonal rage of an Addams. Well, his uncle Gomez might, he had always seemed to like dodging weaponry and calling it practice, Aunt Morticia’s pregnancy fits had been legendary within the family.

His lovers had been happy at the fact that they wouldn’t be excluded, but seemed to shrink away in fear at the thought of Andy in a hormonal fit of rage. They had fallen asleep that night with each of them with a hand over Andy’s stomach, dreams of one day seeing it full with child in all their minds. They slept that way the whole night and he awoke to find the both stroking his stomach soothingly. Showering in turns they were dressed not long after waking, and Kevin made them a hearty breakfast, each of them knowing that they shouldn’t do a blood ritual or ceremony if they were feeling weak in any way.

The ceremony itself didn’t take long, and they had stood at the edge of the sea to perform it, the gentle lapping of water against their feet grounding them in the here and now as they committed to each other fully. As soon as the bond was complete they had almost rushed back to the cottage in haste to consummate their bond, the idea of belonging fully to each other an aphrodisiac like no other. They couldn’t stay in bed all afternoon however, and after another round of showers they were dressed and back in the car to drive back to Cardiff. The drive back was even more pleasant than the drive to the cottage, there was no worry about how his lovers were going to take his news, no fear that they would leave him.

When they arrived back at the house Andy was surprised when David and Kevin grabbed their bags, not allowing him to carry anything. He smiled at the thought that they were being this protective of him, when there was no proof that he was pregnant at all. He thought it was sweet, but he wondered how long it would be before he started to climb the walls due to their behaviour. He couldn’t find it within him to care though. His happy mood lasted right through the night, he didn’t even scowl when he found his phone that he had left behind and found the multitude of messages from members of the family asking him where the hell he was. He read the messages with a smile, and then text Ianto telling him that he had plans and he wouldn’t be joining them for the trip to Scotland, but thanked him for extending his secondment to Torchwood to cover that time. Texting Rhys he agreed that he would be at the manor on Tuesday for a family meeting, before turning his phone off and throwing it across the room. He had plans for the next week or so that concerned the bed he was laying on as he watched his lovers remove their clothes before joining him on the bed.


End file.
